


Fleur de Lis

by royaljeno



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fantasy, Flowers, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaljeno/pseuds/royaljeno
Summary: War rages upon the soil of Hestia, and The X Clan is determined to protect the land of their Empire. Lead by their new leader, Lee Jooheon, the Clan blooms into an army ready for the heat of battle. At least, most members of the new Hestian Militia are for the most part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a bit of a theory I've had in my head since the Beautiful MV. there will be various elements from The Clan trilogy incorporated into this fic. perhaps this was just an excuse to write Monsta X in a medieval fantasy AU? anyways, this is the first fic I'll be posting on here, so I hope you enjoy ♡

"You?" the king rose from his throne, pointing his scepter of gold towards the one individual who had not remained kneeling. "You wish to lead the army of our land into battle? It is a request of blasphemy, boy! A peasant such as yourself cannot be expected to guide our front lines, let alone guide our people to victory!"

Unfazed by the royal's outrage, Jooheon locked eyes with the king. Despite the distance of his standing compared to the elevated throne, the teen was still able to identify the vexation that burned within the man's eyes. He was treading through murky waters at this point, Jooheon knew that for certain.

Yet he could still not bring himself to return to shores.

"I am aware of how low you deem me as, Your Majesty. Though I ask that you do not underestimate me," responded Jooheon. He took a moment to swallow thickly, taken aback by the volume of his voice. The way it echoed within the confinements of the throne room was unlike his first declaration, no longer hesitant or meek.

He cleared his throat briefly, attempting to become more accustomed to speaking so boldly. It was much too late to retreat, anyways. He felt waist deep into the uncharted waters. "My respect and admiration is bountiful for you Milord, but alas your objections and threats are unable to sway me."

"Are you trying to get yourself beheaded?" Kihyun, one of the peasant boy's comrades who joined him for the visit, hissed under his breath. He remained kneeling, bowing his head to the floor without any eye contact with the nobility present.

_"I truly value my life, unlike some people, thank you very much." He had stated when Jooheon approached him one morning, proclaiming how determined he was to speak with the king. "Do not expect me to speak. Think of my presence as moral support, nothing more."_

Ignoring the comment of his acquaintance, Jooheon proceeded to speak. "If the will of a king does not cause me to falter, then what less of an army? Your might is to match an band of a thousand men alone, certainly capable of opposing an even larger number. If I am able to present myself in front of someone as honorable as you Milord, then I should be more than capable of facing the enemy."

He tilted his chin upwards, the fringe of his dark suede brown hair swaying to the side as Jooheon's gaze fell upon the eyes of the king.

Bracing himself for another fearsome outlash, Jooheon was surprised to see the corners of the royal's lips twitch upward ever so slightly. "Is your strength as strong as your will, boy?"

The peasant boy nodded. "I would not dare rob you of your precious time if I was unworthy. I have my own personal legion of warriors, milord, if that may convince you further. We are more than up to the challenge if it allows us to defend our land."

"Oho! You'd be beheaded if you weren't so good with words, my boy," chortled the king, waving his scepter in the air once more. "Tell me, what is this legion of yours called?"

Kihyun couldn't help but snap his head to face his comrade, eyes widening in horror. No, he begged by the mere look in his pupils. He didn't expect Jooheon to get this far, nor proceed even further.

But proceed further he did.

Jooheon raised his head proudly, smiling with not only his mouth, but his eyes. "We are the X Clan."


End file.
